


kings will play

by hyunchans



Series: hyunchans' jeongin week participation fics [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Human Minho, Kissing, M/M, Vampire Royalty, Vampires, boner central, coffin sharing, different/original take on vampire lore, mention of marking, royal guard minho, vampire royalty jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: jeongin is vampire royalty: first in line to the throne. minho is a mere mortal, though part of the royal family's private guard. years of service to the yang vampire dynasty has resulted in a special bond between the pair, one that jeongin is willing to risk it all for.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: hyunchans' jeongin week participation fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138655
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	kings will play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanamilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamilks/gifts).



> this is my piece in participation of [agibbang fest's](https://twitter.com/AGIBBANGFEST) jeongin week! the fest came up with the idea to have a week where every day leading up to imie's birthday would have a different theme. today's is royal blood! originally i was just going to post this on twitter but my world-building got the better of me and hence here we are with this word count sdfvkjdsh.

Of all the royal guards, Minho was Jeongin’s favourite. 

Not only was the human willing to take a stake to his own heart in place of Jeongin’s, defend him at all costs - both living and dead: the human also somehow managed to treat the vampire first in line to the throne as his equal.

Jeongin was in his quarters, sitting up in his red velvet-lined coffin from a day of rest and recovery. He was already dreading the beginning of his night, undoubtedly on edge due to the perilous armies hunting their kingdom down. 

Hunting _him_ down. 

“How is his royal highness today?” Minho grinned as he knocked on the already open door to Jeongin’s room. Jeongin smiled at the guard, at the black cloak secured around his shoulders, the silk uniform clinging to his body from the sweat forming a slick layer over his body. 

“Tired,” Jeongin croaked out, fingers rising to scratch the back of his neck, hissing as the mark on the side of it burned - a reminder that he needed to eat soon before the hunger took over entirely. All of the royal family had the mark of a bat skeleton on the sides of their necks - similar to a tattoo, except the royal family was born with them. It was a mark of status, a reminder that if you were to abandon the throne having your mark removed was a fate worse than death. 

No-one knew that Jeongin had promised Minho a mark of his own, a permanent branding that he was his, property of no-one but Yang Jeongin: the next King of the vampire underworld. It was strongly advised that none of the royal family picked anyone from the extensive list of individuals who helped keep the Yang Vampire Dynasty alive, as their companion - their equal, their other _half_. 

Jeongin was never one for obeying the rules.

“Hungry?” Minho asked, closing the door to Jeongin’s quarters behind him. He turned the lock and spun around, watching as Jeongin’s black eyes turned completely silver.

“Is that an invitation Minho?” the vampire drawled, licking his lips as Minho walked closer to his coffin.

“It’s never an invitation. You know you can feed on me whenever you want,” Minho tsked as he leaned over to untie his leather combat boots, kicking them aside as he felt Jeongin’s now clawed fingernails drag up his arm. The feeling was electric, almost paralyzing through the silk material that clad his skin. It took everything in his body to untie the cloak secured around his neck, only able to fully move once more when Jeongin’s claws left his skin, shit-eating grin on the royal’s face. The cloak dropped to the floor promptly as Minho hooked one leg over inside of the coffin.

Coffin sharing was rare, especially with a human. It was said that if a vampire were to share their sacred space with a mortal then they were destined to walk the earth together forever until one of them met their demise. It was romantic, despite the fact that one of them might die, especially before Jeongin had the opportunity to sire Minho.

“Suddenly I’m not tired anymore,” Jeongin groaned. All the color drained from his usually salmon colored lips, and Minho had to remind himself not to get too excited - they couldn’t have a repeat of last time where Jeongin nearly ripped his throat out because Minho wouldn’t stay still due to the ticklish spot the royal had latched his fangs into.

“Of course you’re not,” Minho teased. Jeongin didn’t even need to admit to himself how stunning Minho was. The human had the smoothest skin of all humans he had touched over his seven hundred years of existence, and touch was one of Jeongin’s most heightened senses compared to a human’s. Minho had a calming aura, yet teased him without a second thought - his playful side was both endearing and a breath of fresh air. 

Minho crawled into the coffin, sitting on Jeongin’s lap as he unsheathed his sword. 

“My love,” Minho whispered as he held out the sword for Jeongin. Jeongin ran his fingers over the gold-encrusted steel that all members of the guard were gifted upon initiation. Jeongin had made it his duty to have Minho’s customized with a variety of rubies and emeralds - the most regal of them all.

Jeongin pressed the blade to his lips, licking up the blade as Minho shifted in his lap.

“Clean,” the vampire hummed. He couldn’t keep the smile from pulling at his lips, at how his body was encased with warmth as _his_ mortal stared down at him.

“I always keep it clean, especially since I know you like to use it,” Minho whispered. He leaned forward, breathing in Jeongin’s vampiric scent. It was one of the things he was most surprised at when he had joined the royal family's guard force. He had no idea that every royal had a different scent, separating them from each other and the vampires that were not connected to the throne. It was like a cologne that never faded away and grew stronger when they were hungry, angry.

 _Aroused_.

Jeongin smelled like dead roses and wet pavement - it was a scent Minho could bask in forever. 

The human leaned down to plant his lips over Jeongin’s, enjoying the way the vampire’s hips writhed beneath his own. Minho pressed his lips to the side of his mouth, down his jaw, all the way down his neck until he was at the beginning of the mark that was etched into the vampire’s skin.

He latched his mortal canines over the skeletal bat mark on his neck and pressed down. 

Hard.

“Fucking hell Min,” Jeongin groaned through the pleasure. It felt like burning hot wax was being trickled up and down Jeongin’s body as Minho sucked on his mark, the pleasure building quickly in his abdomen. Jeongin’s claws protrude further through his nails - long, white and sharp as though poked through the silk upper half of Minho’s uniform. Minho gasped around his mark as Jeongin’s nails grazed over his ribs, eyes rolling as vibrations began to pulse through his body.

“Do you want me to go completely feral, is that your plan?” Jeongin demanded. He was grinning, eating it up that Minho was testing how far he could push the royal vampire. Jeongin changed their positions, had Minho underneath him in milliseconds while still keeping the mortal’s mouth on his mark.

“You can’t wait until you can actually drink from me can you?” Jeongin pressed his neck further against Minho’s mouth and moaned as the mortal started to pull his teeth down his skin in an attempt to open up the mark, drink the blood that lay in that one area that would turn him into one of Jeongin’s own.

Minho was desperate for it, Jeongin knew this. 

He could _smell_ it.

It was bruising, so damn good to have someone else's mouth on his neck. He couldn’t wait for the day himself when Minho could take his blood from his marked spot, the thick black life force that would get him completely drunk and bask in each other under the stars. It was his dream and it was slowly approaching.

Jeongin pulled himself easily from Minho’s grasp and admired how the mortal’s lips were positively swollen from all the biting and sucking he had been initiating with them. Jeongin dragged a nail over Minho’s jugular vein, watching as the hot vibrations built in his neck, made his vein pump fast and visibly beneath his skin. Minho’s body was dripping with sweat, oozing of his own unique bloodlust and desire. 

Jeongin leaned in, pressed his nose to his thick, pumping vein, and inhaled the want and need Minho was blanketing himself with. The mortal’s hands threaded through Jeongin’s white hair, gently pulling at the strands he had curled between his digits. 

“Are you ready?”

Minho nodded his head furiously, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth as he moaned, “Always ready.”

Jeongin kissed him, slow and wet before he placed the sword’s blade over his jugular. He pressed the blade into his skin, silver eyes glowing as blood started to pool from the cut he was making over the expanse of the vein. He pressed the blade to his own wrist, promptly slicing a thick cut before pressing it to Minho’s lips. His blood wouldn’t give Minho a high but it would certainly keep him from bleeding out while Jeongin took what he needed from him. He gave Minho one last kiss, giggling as the mortal whined from the boner rising in his pants.

Jeongin’s fangs glinted in the moonlight that was pouring over the lid of the coffin, and the atmosphere couldn’t have been better. Jeongin licked once over the cut he had made with Minho’s sword, throwing the blade onto the cloak Minho had discarded outside of the coffin. Jeongin’s throat tensed as he spread the blood over his gums with his tongue, throwing his head back as Minho bucked his hips up underneath him.

Jeongin wasted no time sinking his fangs into the untouched skin at the top of the cut, letting his bottom lip cover the entirety of the wound he had created. Minho’s body was static beneath him, hands roaming and back arching as Jeongin gulped down his blood. His mouth was releasing all sorts of pretty mewls, a gorgeous little symphony just for his lover.

“How do you taste this good?” Jeongin grunted around his vein, careful not to spill any of Minho’s precious lifeforce. 

“All because of you and how you make me feel,” Minho gasped, eyes rolling as he tried his best to find the strength to palm himself.

“I can’t wait until you’re next to me on the throne,” Jeongin whispered before sucking the wounds he had created on Minho’s skin. The mortal couldn’t help it, couldn’t help the heat and arousal that came with being bitten by someone you were in love with, couldn’t help that he was humping Jeongin’s thigh like a wolf in heat.

“Can’t wait for the day you turn me. When I get to be one of you, one of _yours._ ”

Jeongin could feel Minho slipping away from, having already taken a little too much blood out of his vein. The vampire retracts his fangs and Minho whines from the loss of comfort that had been encasing his neck. It was one thing to be bitten from a vampire, but from a _royal_ who you just so happened to be in love with? It was a feeling incomparable even to ecstasy - the sheer trust, comfort, and desire that came along with it.

“I wish we could just lie here all night,” Minho sighed. The mortal was catching his breath, resting his colored drained cheek against Jeongin’s chest.

“I reckon I can stay asleep a little longer,” Jeongin whispered against Minho’s cheek, peppering his now cool skin with blood-soaked lips.

“Duties can wait don’t you think?”

Minho hummed, nuzzling into Jeongin’s neck, angling his own so Jeongin could properly seal up the wound he had been drinking from. Minho slid his palm over Jeongin’s crotch, trailing his fingers over the hard erection in his pants.

“They can definitely wait.”

Jeongin didn’t even need to look at Minho’s face to see the sly grin peeling over his lips, the glint in his eyes.

The royal vampire almost purred as Minho started suckling at his neck, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he said, “I’m glad you feel the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comments are greatly appreciated and help me know i'm on the right track with the content i'm creating. they really make writer's days and thanks isn't enough to use to describe how much we appreciate it ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyunchansao3) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyunchansao3) if you prefer anonymity! i also take requests however, currently they are closed so i can catch up on the one i already have <3


End file.
